Snow
by FallingForNobody
Summary: Snow is pure, beautiful, untainted. Delicate and fragile. One touch and it melts away, never to return. However, snow is also cold to the touch. Snow was... like Sasuke.


**This is a very short one-shot I came up with outta the blue. Seriously, I wrote it during summer vacation. I don't remember what inspired me, if anything, but I found it on my computer and decided to publish it. I hope you guys like it!! *crosses fingers hopefully*  
**

**Disclaimers: I do not own Naruto... Life is so unfair.**

**Rated T for language.**

**------------------------------------**

Uzumaki Naruto looked up to the cloudy gray sky, snow falling softly on his eyelashes. The snow crunched beneath his feet with each step. The blond fell to his knees, soft white powder soaking into the knees of his pants and leaving him cold and wet.

He stared blankly at the grave in front of him. The small tombstone was marked, "Uchiha Sasuke." An icy tear slipped from ocean blue eyes, sliding down whiskered cheeks. "Sasuke..." he mumbled softly. "How could you leave me here all alone?" The tears were coming faster. "Bastard!" He cursed brokenly as a sob ripped through his throat. Naruto lay down and rolled to his side, staring at the lone tombstone. Sasuke had been buried beneath an old tree, far away from the other graves. "You never had to be alone," Naruto whispered. "I wanted to be there for you. But you...I..." He trailed off, unable to finish his sentence. Hastily wiping the tears from his eyes, he rolled onto his back to stare at the sky once more. "Are you watching, Sasuke? Can you see me from up there?"

No answer. _"Do you know how much I need you right now?" _He added in his head. His sapphire orbs slid shut as he pondered what could have happened, if only Naruto had been there. If Naruto was there to save him. He had sworn on his life to save Sasuke, and he _failed_. Because of him, Sasuke was gone. It was all his fault. His eyes opened. "Sasuke," He spoke. His voice rang loud and clear in the blanket of silence the snow brought.

Snow is pure, beautiful, untainted. Delicate and fragile. One touch and it melts away, never to return. However, snow is also cold to the touch. Snow was...like Sasuke. A bittersweet smile formed on Naruto's lips. His vision began to blur and he found himself losing consciousness. "S'uke..." He mumbled. Then everything went black.

They found him the next day, covered with snow, a small smile on his lips. He had frozen to death. He had a small funeral and was buried next to Sasuke a few days later. A journal was found in his apartment, with only one entry. The page was marked with the date "December eighteenth".

------------------------------------

_I found out Sasuke died today. It was all my fault._

_If I had been there in time, I could have protected him. _

_Now I can never bring him back._

_He's gone forever. I can't bear it. I think I'm dying inside._

_I loved him more than anything, than anyone..._

_I would throw away my life for him._

_I'd give him my soul, my heart._

_Anything he wants._

_Anything he needs. _

_But it's too late now...I can't be with him._

_It's all my fault!_

_I wish I could turn back time, switch places with him, anything!_

_Sasuke was so pure, innocent. But he was lost._

_I was the one meant to save him..._

_I failed. I lost him. _

_Forever._

_Sasuke..._

_If you're listening somehow, wherever you are, _

_I need you. I miss you. I want you to come home._

_I swear, I will find you someday._

_And then we'll be together forever._

_Sasuke, I love you._

**------------------------------------**

**....The End... Oh, gosh. This wasn't too cheesy, was it? D: Honest opinions are appreciated. I'm tough, I can take some criticism. :)**

**If you liked it, then I'm glad you enjoyed it. ^^ If you didn't, I'm sorry. :/ Not much I can do about that unless you tell me why. **

**Oh, and, just to let you all know, I absolutely HATE it when Naruto OR Sasuke die in fan fiction. But here I am, killing them both off. T-T **

**I swear, if either of them die in the real series... I might have to kill someone... :S **

**Anyways, bye everyone! Thanks for reading! *hugs all* ^^**


End file.
